Ricerca
by syntia.amano
Summary: Squallo mengundurkan diri dari Varia Family, trus gimana reaksi member Varia, Vongola dan Dino? Jangan percaya pairing di bawah!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ricerca

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Squallo mengundurkan diri dari Varia Family, trus gimana reaksi member Varia, Vongola dan Dino?

Warning : OOC

O.O

Syntia : Err... dikarenakan author kehilangan data yang sebelumnya...

Gaoi : Simpen donk!

Syntia : Mene eke ketehek! Gak tao kan kalo semua data gua yang chapter 1 gone!

Tsuna : Ano... Syntia-san sebaiknya kita langsung mulai saja

Syntia : Huh, oke. Dikarenakan data yang sebelumnya telah menghilang akan ada beberapa perubahan dalam cerita di chapter satu ini meskipun intinya masih sama, SQU MINGGAT! Otomatis karena daya ingat author nggak 100%.

Tsuna : Hope you enjoy it!

O.O

PYAR!

Untuk kesekian kalinya dam hari itu terdengar suara barang pecah.

"Lussuria, hari ini aku dan Mammon mau makan sandwich!"suruh Bel yang lagi maen monopoli ama hitman satu ntu.

"Kau kira berapa lama lagi mereka ada di atas sana?" tanya Lussuria bosan. Sejak siang tadi suara-suara itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Dan setiap kali ada sesuatu yang pecah, Mammon pasti langsung bergerumbel gak jelas dan berkutat dengan kalkulator yag kemarin baru dipaketin. Itu aja abiz ngitung jumlah pegeluaran pake setumpuk kertas yang tadi pagi baru diloakin.

DAK!DAK!DAK! (ceritanya suara orang turun tangga)

"CIH! Dasar boss sialan!"cerca Squallo lalu mendaratkan diri di Sofa. "Voi Lussuria!"

"Sandwich jadi!"serunya lalu meletakkan makanan di atas sofa sebelum si cowok berambut perak panjang itu melampiaskan kekesalan padanya. Orangnya? Duduk di sebelah Bel, lumayan ngecengin ntuh pangeran. Kayaknya ntuh cowok lagi kaya nih.

Bel tiba-tiba langsung dengan biadabnya ngambil ntuh piring sebelum si hiu siap buat nyomot ntuh makanan.

"VOI!"

"Karena hari ini aku jadi rajanya, jadi yang mau sandwich harus minta dulu,"iseng Bel. Lussuria malah PDKT.

"WTF!"kesalnya lalu pergi

"Dia ada misi ya?"curiga Lussuria. Jarang banget tuh cowok ubanan pergi keluar. Apalagi dalam keadaan pelipis sobek dan beberapa luka gores serta lebam-lebam lainnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin putus dari bos, ushishishishishi." Mammon ngambil kartu….

"Anda mabuk, anda harus bayar…" Mammon terdiam dan langsng kembali berkutat dengan kalkulator

O.O

Beberapa minggu kemudian, tentunya di tempat tinggal Varia yang masih asli, mulus dan tak tersentuh penebangan liar, para guardian yang sedang santai menghabiskan waktunya di ruang... err... keluarga sedang menanti acara buka pu... (*author digempalang. Squ : VOI! Setting awalnya kan bukan pas puasa! Syn : Tapi sekarang kan lagi bulan puasa!) Belphegor si pangeran, ngakunya sih, sedang bermain kartu dengan Laviathan yang kebetulan sedang dikuras hartanya. Mammon dengan setia mendampingi pairingan ehem maksudnya partnernya dengan bertengger di atas pundak Belphegor dengan santai sambil minum susu kotak, otomatis karena dia masih bayi, sampai...

"Mammon, hp-mu bunyi,"ingat lelaki yang memakai tiara di atas kepalanya itu lengkap dengan senyum cheesier –nya. Mammon langsung terbang ke arah handphone-nya itu di 'amankan' sebelum dia ikutan 'bermain' dengan Bel.

"Hola?" Mammon berdenyit. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawabannya. "Halo?" Masih hening. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ushishishi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin membuat Mammon kesal." Mammon yang jengkel langsung melemparkan handphone-nya itu tept menuju ke arah Bel, dan sudah pasti akan mengenainya kalau tidak ditangkap.

"Che,"kesalnya kemudian melayang dan mengambil cookies yang baru saja diletakkan Lussuria disana sebelum kembali berkutat dengan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang 'mom'.

"Halo, yang mulia pangeran Belphegor disini. Menyiapkan fasilitas yang akan membuat anda menjerit karena siksaan dan bersedia dengan senang hati memutilasi anda. Menerima pesanan dan reservasi sebelumnya. Untuk kembali berbicara kirim uang senilai 100 juta euro ke rekening XXX XXX XXXX."

"Voi!" seru suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya dari seberang.

"Ushishishi, kau harus membayar pangeran karena telah membuat pangeran mengeluarkan banyak kata dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit."

"Kalian mengidap sindrom gila harta atau itu memang penyakit menular?" Bel langsung mengeluarkan kartunya dan membuat Lavi menjerit frustasi karena kalah lagi. "Lupakan, ada hal yang mau aku sampaikan padamu."

"Apa? Kau kehabisan uang di perjalanan Squally? Mammon pasti akan senang hati menjemputmu dan menghamburkan uangnya." Mammon langsung berserk berniat mencekik pangeran sinting satu ntu.

"Tidak."

"Ushishishi, kau tidak mungkin menemukan selingkuhan kan?" candanya sambil melirik ke arah ruang kantor bos mereka.

"Voi, aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali. Dengar! Mulai saat ini aku mengundurkan diri dari Varia famiglia."

O.O

"Begitu bos." Bel mengakhiri ceritanya dengan cept sebelum bos mereka siap untuk melemparkan asbak ke arah kepalanya.

"Apa dia menyebutkan tempatnya?" tanya Xanxus tidak peduli meskipun menurut Bel, bos-nya itu pasti luar biasa peduli pada Rain Guardian itu.

"Tidak, setelah mengatakan hal itu dia langsung menutup telepon dan kami tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi." Xanxus menatap berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan tidak peduli sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya malas di meja kerjanya itu.

"Keluar!" suruhnya dan dengan segera sang pangeran, menurutnya, langsung keluar sebelum kepalanya berlubang oleh pistol bosnya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Lussuria penasaran setelah Bel kembali dari ruang kerja bos mereka yang jarang sekali dihiasi dengan ketenangan. "Hah, bos pasti sedih karena Squalo pergi dari Varia. Padahal mereka kan pasangan yang serasi," desah lelaki berambut mohawk itu sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang GAK BAKAL menetes dengan sapu tangan pink berenda yang langsung membuat author mundur 5 meter.

"Yare, yare, pasti ada sesuatu dengan Squalo. Dia tidak mungkin pergi dari Varia tanpa dipaksa."

"Ushishishi, meski dipaksa Squally nggak mungkin meninggalkan bos yang tergila-gila padanya," canda mereka.

"Tapi selama Squalo tidak ada disini siapa yang akan jadi pelampiasan amarah bos?" tanya Lussuria. Mereka langsung menatap ke satu titik bernama Laviathan.

O.O

"Juudaime, apa benar Reborn-san menyuruh aku dan si yagyuu baka ini kemari?"tanya Gokudera yang gak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Anoo Gokudera, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu puluhan kali sejak kita pulang dari sekolah."

"Hahaha, Gokudera cuma terlalu gugup Tsuna."

"Hentikan tawamu itu Yagyuu baka!"teriak Gokudera sambil menepis tangan Yamamoto yang hendak memeluk pinggangnya. Tsuna tertawa garing, semenjak mereka resmi pacaran, meskipun Gokudera sama sekali tidak pernah mengakuinya, Yamamoto terang-terangan menunjukkan pada semua orang siapa yang memegang 'kepemilikan' Gokudera tanpa malu-malu.

"Aku pulang! Lho? Sepatu ini..." Belum selesai kalimat yang akn diucapkan cowok berambut coklat itu terdengar kegaduhan di kamar Tsuna.

"MUSUH?" Segera saja mereka bertiga pergi ke kamar Tsuna, meskipun sepertinya Tsuna tahu siapa yang menunggu disana.

"DINO-SAN?"seru mereka berdua kaget. Sementara Yamamoto hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata saat melihat Dino tersungkur dengan kepala di bawah duluan, sepertinya.

"Halo."

"Kalian sudah datang? Bagus. Duduklah!" perintah Reborn sembari menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Reborn-san apa ada hal gawat yang harus disampaikan pada kami?" tanya Gokudera penasaran setelah duduk di sebelah Juudaimenya yang duduk di sebelah senpai-nya.

"Squalo menghilang."

"EHHHHH?"

"Itu... Dino-san itu tidak mungkin kan?" Tsuna langsung parno mengingat dulu saat dia diserang Squalo sebelum dia jadi pewaris sah cincin Vongola.

"Squalo tidak mungkin menghilang!" yakin Yamamoto.

"Darimana kau mendapat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi itu?" tanya Gokudera sinis, meskipun nada yang terkandung di dalamnya sarat kecemburuan yang membuat senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah rain guardian mereka semakin lebar.

"Misi yang diberikan pada Squalo sudah selesai. Informan-ku juga masih belum mendapatkan keterangannya." Pikiran Tsuna langsung mengarah ke semua jenis serangga dan binatang yang mungkin termasuk dalam lingkup informan tutornya.

"Karena sepertinya Xanxus tidak mengadakkan pencarian terhadap Squalo, aku akan melakukannya," ujar Dino.

"Kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Benar kan Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku yang akan pergi menggantikan Juudaime untuk menyelidiki kepergian Rain Guardian Varia. Jadi Juudaime tenang saja.

"Tapi... tapi Gokudera..."

"Tenang saja Juudaime, serahkan semua padaku!" yakin Gokudera. Tsuna terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke arah seberang dan menatap tatapan Yamamoto yang intens kepada Gokudera. Dia hanya berharap Yamamoto tidak membuat Storm Guardian-nya tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari.

O.O

PYAR!

Suara barang pecah kembali terdengar lagi. Dengan buru-buru Belphegor dan Mammon mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Mereka sudah cukup banyak bersabar dengan mengkambing hitam biru hijau kuning-kan Superbi Squalo sang Rain Guardian Varia. Karena itu berdasarkan surt keputusan yang disampaikan oleh perusahaan asuransi mereka dengan mempertimbangkan kredit macet di dunia dan kenaikan harga minyak dan sembako, meskipun menurut mereka sama sekali gak ada hubungannya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi! Pergi berlibur selama setahun atau lebih sampai mereka menemukan cara ampuh untuk mengganti korban di antara mereka.

TING TONG!

Belphegor dan Mammon saling berpandangan. Apakah doa mereka terkabul? Squalo sudah datang kembali ke castle Varia dan mencoba meng-'goda' bos mereka?

Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah pintu utama castle itu. Dengan harapan meskipun bukan Squalo yang di depan pintu, karena Squalo pasti langsung mendobrak pintu dengan 'anggun'nya dan menyebabkan bos mereka mengucapkan sumpah serapah, mereka benar-benar berharap ornag itu akan memberi mereka kedamaian batin!

PYAR!

Suara barang pecah kembali terdengar. Mereka jadi bingung. Sanggupkah orang di depan pintu itu menyelamatkan batin mereka yang tersiksa?

O.O

Syntia : Huallow, terima kasih sudah membaca Ricerca kembali. Rasanya ini tidak selucu chapter pertama dulu deh

Tsuna : Buaknnya itu karena Syntia-san kurang stress?

Syntia : Oh ya, sekarang aku lagi depresi. Sebelum lupa, selamat berpuasa bagi mereka yang menjalankannya. Dan selamat berbuka! Dan jangan lupa

All : PLEASE REVIEWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Search

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Pencarian Squalo pun dimulai! Lalu Setelah dua bulan berlalu bisakah cowok ini ditemukan?

Warning : OOC, gaje

A/N : Terkutuklah wahai Xanxus!

* * *

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan nista. Tapi nggak hancur?

Bel dan Mammon yang sudah berada di depan pintu langsung memandang ke arah makhluk yang baru datang itu.

"Hi, kora!"sapanya. Colonello, yap! Hitman itu langsung berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang kini melongo.

"Siapa?"tanya Lavi sembari turun dari tangga. Wajahnya bonyok semua. Bel plus Mammon langsung sujud syukur terlepas dari KDRT Xanxus. Ada korban baru!

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu kok disini?"bingung Mammon yang udah sadar dari kelakuan sintingnya. Si Bel malah siap-siap cari tumbal buat selamatan mereka.

"Aku dititipi pesan, kepala keluarga Cavallone dan Vongola yang baru akan membantu kalian membantu mencari Squalo. Jadi jangan cemas, kora!"

"Kalian benar-benar mencarinya?"tanya Lavi sparkling, yang laen langsung pake kacamata hitam. Eneg banget.

"Kalau keluarga yang lain kesusahan, kita harus saling membantu. Itulah artinya saudara, kora."

Mammon, Bel plus Lavi langsung make obat tetes mata banyak-banyak biar kayak menitihkan airmata gitu. Persaudaraan itu memang indah.

*v*

Dua bulan kemudian…

"Seren, bagamana hasilnya?"tanya seorang gads berambut pirang. Dia memakai terusan dengan bando berhias pita putih.

"Sedikit membaik tapi aku harus kembali lagi,"jawab cowok berambut hitam lurus itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita beli bahan makanan!"ajaknya. Cowok itu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Oi Shiren bagaimana keadaanmu?"sapa seorang pemilik kios sayuran dan buah saat mereka berdua tiba. Seren langsung memberikan death glare.

"Paman, sudah kubilang Seren sensitive kalau dipanggil Shiren!"tegurnya.

"Tenang, untukmu dan Lisa sudah aku persiapkan bahkan ada bonus dariku."

"Terima kasih, paman!"senang gadis bernama Lisa itu. Seren bergerumbel nggak jelas. Lisa melototinya. "Seren, bilang terima kasih!"paksanya. Seren melihat pemilik kios itu.

"Terima kasih,"ucapnya ogah-ogahan. Paman itu tertawa.

"Maaf ya, paman. Seren memang begitu."

"Aku sudah biasa. Rupanya dia memang belum terbiasa disini."

"Yaa…" Lisa menatap wajah Seren yang menerawang. Seren yang sadar Lisa sedang menatapnya langsung berjalan menjauh. "Ah? Seren! Ini uangnya paman, terima kasih. Seren, tunggu!"seru Lisa lalu mengejar cowok itu.

*v*

"Selamat pagi, Juudaime,"sapa Gokudera lemas. Dini hari tadi dia baru saja pulang dari Italy. Badannya capek sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera. Bagaimana hasil penyelidikannya?"tanya Tsuna. Sudah dua bulan mereka memulai penyelidikkan untuk mencari keberadaan Squalo, namun jejaknya sepertinya lenyap setelah menyelesaikan misi itu.

"Siang ini ada pertemuan harian di salah satu kota. Jadi aku pulang sementara. Minggu depan aku akan berangkat lagi."

"Tidak usah, aku percaya pada Dino-san."

"Kau bisa sakit Gokudera. Ujian memang suda lewat. Tapi kau terlalu banyak membolos."

"Yamamoto benar." Tsuna mengiyakan, membuat storm guaridian itu agak kesal. Sebenarnya dia mengaku kalau yang dikatakan orang itu benar, tapi karena yang mengataknnya baseball freak dia jadi ksal sendiri.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti Gokudera aku yang akan berangkat?"tanya Yamamoto.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"tolak Gokudera keras.

"Kenapa?"tanya Yamamoto yang menurut Gokudera sekarang sedang menampilkan tampang orang idiot.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, baseball idiot!" Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung celingukkan. Cewek-cewek yang keliatan jelas lagi nguping langsung ngacir. "Kau lupa punya banyak penggemar Baseball idiot!" Yamamato kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _pada akhirnya _perhatian padanya. Tolong digaris bawahin pada kata pada akhirnya! Padahal niat Gokudera nggak gitu. Yamamoto-nya aja yang kepedean.

"Goku…" Yamamoto siap-siap meluk pinggang Gokudera. Cowok itu langsung memandangnya, SHOCK!

DUAK!

Yamamoto pingsan.

*v*

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku kembali saat semuanya sedang menjalankan misi?" Lussuria mulai mengutuki diri sendiri. Soalnya Xanxus lagi kumat PMS-nya.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Lussuria langsung nyari-nyari botol wine. Biasanya yang naruh Lavi, dia jadi kesulitan nyari.

"Lussuria, steak!"perintahnya

"Silakan!"saji Lussuria. Besok dia mau minggat dari rumah ini. Dia heran banget, kok bisa ya Squalo tahan ama bos mereka yang lagi kumat PMS? Pasca Masa Stresss

"Wine,"lirih Xanxus tapi Lussuria yang udah melatih pendengarannya semenjak ditinggal ama Squalo bisa mendengarnya. Pertama kali sih dia nggak tahu bos Varia itu mo apa jadi langsung dilempar gelas ama Xanxus.

"Ada hadiah sake dari kepala keluarga Cavallone, bos mau coba?"tawarnya. Sial, dia sama sekali nggak bisa nemuin wine satu pun. Jangan-jangan dibawa kabut ama Lavi? Lussuria mulai berpikiran buruk.

"Aku bilang wine." Bos mereka udah mulai melototin ntuh kepala ayam.

"Tapi, tapi wine-nya…"

"Jangan bilang aku harus mengulangi kalimatku, Scum!"

"Akan aku beli dulu"

"KAU MAU BUAT AKU MENUNGGU?" Lussuria benar-benar berdoa semoga si hiu itu cepat pulang

*v*

"Lho, Seren?"kaget paman langganan mereka itu saat Seren mendekat ke arah kiosnya sendirian. "Dimana Lisa?"bingungnya. Jarang banget Seren jalan-jalan sendiri. Seren kan termasuk penganut ajaran Anti Sociality Bastard.

"Tugas luar,"jawabnya cuek.

"Mau yang biasanya?"tanyanya. Seren terlihat berpikir, tapi kalau orang yang nggak kenal ama cowok itu pasti deh ngira kalau dia bakal nyincang paman itu lewat tatapan.

"Apel dua."

"Kemarilah aku akan memasukkannya dalam tas!"suruhnya. Seren mendekat. Dia tersenyum rupanya Seren sudah sedikit melunak, dulu sih dia pasti bakal marah-marah nggak karuan. Pengaruh jitakkan Lisa benar-benar hebat!

"Vo… Ngapain mereka?"tanya Seren saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kepala keluarga Cavallone datang. Ini agenda tahunan, jadi semua orang menantikannya." Seren memincingkan mata, sekarang dia baru mengerti kenapa seluruh kota dihiasin padahal natal ama tahun baru udah lewat. Ulang tahun kota juga masih lama. Kalau festival? "Beliau orang yang sopan, karena itu kami semua menyukainya." Terdengar Seren mengucapkan 'Cih' pelan. Setelah paman itu menutup kembali tasnya dia langsung pergi menjauh.

"Lho, mau kemana? Tidak mau melihat kepala keluarga Cavallone dulu?"tanyanya. Biasanya orang-orang malah penasaran tapi Seren malah nampangin tampang it's-piss-me-off.

Di lain pihak Dino yang nggak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu bingung. Seorang cewek (Dino ngeliatnya kayak gitu) berambut hitam panjang nan lurus yang dia yakin banget bisa jadi model iklan shampoo tuh, sedang cekcok ama lelaki tua di sebuah kios.

"Permisi,"ucap Dino sopan. Paman itu melihat ke arahnya.

"? Kepala eluarga Cavallone?"

"Maaf, tapi gadis tadi itu…"

"Gadis yang mana?"bingungnya. Kalau yang baru dari tempatnya kan cowok.

"Gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja dari kios paman."

"Oh, Shiren."

"Shiren?"

"Ups, Seren. Dia cowok. Yaa memang banyak yang salah sangka melihat sosoknya dari belakang."

"Dia orang baru?"

"Sepupu Lisa. Dia sedang menjalani rehabilitasi di kota ini. Kecelakaan. Sampai saat ini tangannya belum bisa digerakkan seperti biasa." Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepala Dino 'tangannya belum bisa digerakkan seperti biasa.'

"Paman tahu sejak kapan dia kecelakaan?"

"Maaf, saya kurang tahu. Tapi Seren tinggal dengan Lisa kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu."

"Bos, ada masalah?"tanya Romario sembari mendekati Dino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih, permisi." Pembicaraan tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia memutuskan bakal nelpon Mammon atau Bel nanti.

* * *

Syn : mo bunuh? Mo bunuh? Mo bunuh Xancus silakan! Mo bunuh gue? Gue mnghindar!

Tsuna : Syntia-san sudah gila

Syn : Biarin! Gue lagi stress mo bikin XS kok malah nyerempet ke 8059. Belum lagi ada ujian.

Squ : Voi! Kapan gue muncul?

Syn : ntar Squ, kan Dino lagi nyari loe. Eniwey by the way busway kejepit di door way, halah ketularan nih abiz baca Beautifull Babu. Semua tokoh yang muncul di atas belongs to Amano-sensei selain Lisa, Seren, plus Paman penjual buah dan sayur. CIEL I'M COMING!

Tsuna : Lho? Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri! Ah, sebelum pergi PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Ricerca

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Hasil penyelidikan Dino keluar! Mau tau hasil dari pencarian Squalo selama ini? Baca chapter ini!

Warning : OOC, gaje

* * *

Hasil penyelidikkan Dino selama ini :

1. Alasan yang membuat Squ mengundurkan diri : 85% mengatakkan Xanxus, selebihnya nggak tahu dan yang bersangkutan bilang, "Scum."

2. Alasan dia ingin dianggap mati : 90% karena Xanxus, selebihnya nggak tahu, dan 1 orang menjawab, "Scum."

3. Alasan dia nggak ingin dicari : 25% ngamuk ma Xanxus, 15% pengen nggak ketemu ma Xanxus, 18% ngediriin family baru buat ngalahin Xanxus, 6% diam-diam belajar ilmu hitam buat ngutuk Xanxus, selebihnya nggak tau dan 1 orang bilang, "Scum."

4. Tempat yang kira-kira bakal di datengin Squalo abis cerai ama Xanxus, 63% njawab laut lepas, 25% njawab aquarium raksasa, 4% njawab restoran daging hiu, 2% jawab pulang kampung, selebihnya nggak tau dan bos Varia bilang, "Scum!"

Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikkan tersebut sudah berbagai kota mereka datangi, tapi kenapa Squ tidak kunjung ketemu? Akhirnya Dino menyimpulkan bahwa Squalo pasti nyamar ato ada alasan laen selain yang disebutin di atas. Karena itu Dino mencoba mengkonfirmasi kepada beberapa guardian dari Varia family.

A. Belphegor.

"Dengan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah, yang ingin bicara silakan sebutkan hal yang kamu sukai dari yang mulia pangeran Belphegor yang terhormat kemudian kirim uang senilai sejuta euro ke rekening xxx xxxx xxxxxx. Dengan siapa dimana?"

"Ini Dino,"ucap Dino pasrah ama nada sambung awal si psiko satu itu.

"Apa Squally ketemu?"tanyanya cuek. Dari arah sana terdengar seuara jeritan kematian.

"Aku ingin kejelasan, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri yang tak mungkin menghilang dari Squalo sekalipun dia menyamar?"

"Pride,"jawabnya asal. Dino makin bingung. "Kalau kau berani manggil dia cewek, Squally bakal nyincang orang itu sampai sekarat, shishishi." Suara disana makin ramai. "Selebihnya kau tanya Mammon aja, pangeran sedang sibuk. See you Dino." Koneksi terputus.

B. Mammon

"Ciri-ciri Squalo?"

"Apa kau tau?"tanya Dino yang udah H2C, Harap-Harap Cemas.

"Rambut. Dia pasti akan selalu menjaga rambutnya halus, dan pasti orang-orang yang melukai rambutnya, MATI." Mammon member penekanan pada kata mati, Dino diam, diam, diam. "Biaya telpon mahal, selamat tinggal."

C. Lussuria

"Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan servis area. Diharap untuk sementara tidak menghubungi nomor ini selama bumi masih berputar. Buh Bye!" Dino melongo, melongo, melongo. Ah, dia baru sadar ternyata dia keren juga ya.

D. Lavi

Dino memandangi handphonenya. Dia kan nggak mungkin ngubungin Gola Mosca. Segila-gilanya karena cinta mati ama Hibari, dia kan nggak sampai demen ama Gola Mosca. Akhirnya dengan menyebut nama tuhan yang maha pengasih lagi maha penyayang dan didorongkan oleh keinginan luhur supaya berkehidupan kebangsaan yang bebas, Dino menekan nomor tersebut.

"Hallo."

"Ini Dino. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kau tau, apa hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah dari Squalo meskipun…"

"APA? Kau sekarang selingkuh dengan Squalo?"

"What? Err… Kyouya?"

"Siapa lagi, HAH?"

"Salah sambung, tadi…"

"SALAH SAMBUNG? Aku tahu sekarang. Jadi setelah mendapatanku, kau berniat mencari yang lain?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu Kyouya."

"Kami Korosu!" Koneksi terputus.

"Siapkan penerbangan menuju Jepang sekarang juga!"

*v*

Akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh berutat dengan kecemburuan sang Cloud Guardian, Dino mulai kembali melakukan penyelidikkan.

D. Lavi

Ok, dia mulai bedoa agar telpon itu tidak nyasar ke orang lain lagi. Setelah memastikan lebih dari 10 kali, Dino mulai menekan tombol Call.

"Halo dengan Laviathan, ini siapa?" Dino bersyukur kali ini bukan orang aneh (?) yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ini Dino, aku ingin bertanya. Apa ada ciri-ciri khusus yang dimiliki Squalo sehingga dia bisa ketahuan meski menyamar?"

"Squ menyamar?"

"Ini hanya hipotesa."

"Kebiasaanya bilang 'voi'. Apalagi kalau sedang kesal."

"Ada yang lain?"tanya Dino. Dia senang banget soalnya kayaknya nih orang lebih gampang diajak bicara daripada anggota Varia yang laen.

"Itu…"

CRASH!

Koneksi terputus. Dino baru nyadar. Si Lavi kan sedang jalanin misi ya?

*v*

Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikkan terbaru, maka resiko yang diambil Dino menjadi lebih besar yaitu : SEKARAT DIGEBUKKIN SQUALO. Tapi apa daya, dia bakal di gampol Varia Famiglia dan dijadikkan akar permasalahan kalau menghentikkan pencarian terhadap Squalo.

Hasil penyelidikkan agar penyamaran Squalo terbongkar :

1. Temukan lelaki berambut lurus warna apapun.

2. Coba panggil dia cewek dan lihat apa reaksinya.

A. Cuek = tinggalin aja dia bukan Squ

B. Marah-marah sampe mata melotot tapi nggak bilang Voi = ini juga bukan Squ

C. Gebukkin sampe sekarat = mungkin Squ

D. Langsung mutilasi ntuh orang = pasti Squ!

Berdasarkan data tersebut dimulailah kembali penyelidikkan panjang nan melelahkan Dino Cavallone untuk mencari Squalo, member Varia yang menghilang AGAIN.

*v*

Kita kembali ke Namimori gakuen. Seperti biasanya 3 orang guardian itu sedang nongkrong sambil makan siang dengan tenang (?) di atap sekolah. Sebelum…

BRUAK!

…Hibari datang.

"Hi…Hibari-san?" Goudera udah siap-siap ngelindungin Juudaime-nya. Cowok itu kelihatannya marah sekali. Tangannya memegang erat tonfa. Sedangkan Hibird bersorak-sorak ria. Dia mendekati mereka dengan ganas.

"A…ada apa Hibari-san?"Tanya Tsuna gugup. Meski sudah mengalakan Byakuran dia tetaplah seorang dame Tsuna.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi kalau Dino ketahuan selingkuh dengan Squalo, kami korosu!"

"Hie!"

"Tunggu! Kalau Dino selingkuh itu urusan dia." Hibari langsung melototin Gokudera. Lalu kembali ke gedung sekolah setelah sepetinya bilang, "Herbivora."

"Jangan-jangan dia baru tahu kalau Squalo menghilang dan Dino membantu mencarinya?" Yamamoto garuk-garuk kepalanya sembari tertawa.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu! Dan… jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang pingangku!"

* * *

Syntia : Ara-ara niat bikin oneshot tapi kok malah jadi 3 chapter ya?

Tsuna : Aku tidak menyangka Hibari-san bisa cemburu buta.

Syntia : Namanya juga cinta. Oh ya, minna chapter depan Squalo muncul lho!

Squalo : Voi, loe manggil gue?

Syntia : Chapter depan! Ngapain muncul sekarang?

Tsuna : Karena Squalo-san dan Syntia-san udah mulai tawuran, sampai jumpa. Ah jangan lupa PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Ricerca

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Squ ketemu! Akhirnya Squalo ditemukkan juga oleh Dino, tapi "Kau berani selingkuh dengan si Hiu itu?" "Kyoya ini salah paham!"

Warning : OOC, gaje

* * *

Seren keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi. Tangannya sudah mulai berfungsi kembali. Tapi itu sebatas untuk kehidupan sehari-hari yang tidak membutuhkan banyak aktivitas tangan. Selain itu dia masih belum bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar.

"Shiren?"panggil seseorang tapi Seren tidak mmpedulikannya. "Shiren!"panggilnya lagi. "SHI…"

"Berisik!"teriaknya lalu mendekati orang yang memangilnya itu. Dia cowok berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dngan rambut pirang dan err… banyak bodyguard?

"Kamu pasti Shi…" Seren melototin cowok itu, dasyat!

"V… Loe ngomong nama bangsat itu lagi gue congkel mata loe, bule kampung. Nama gue Seren."

"?" Kalimat bule kampung kini berputar-putar di kepala Dino. Seren ber'cih' pelan lalu beranjak pergi sebelum…

"Tahan cewek itu pergi!"

"Cewek? Loe bilang gue cewek? Voi bule kampung kadarluwarsa! Loe ngomong gue cewek lagi, gue cincang Enzo jadi makanan kucing garong!"

"SQUALO!" Dino langsung melompat ke pelukkan Seren.

"Weitz? Apa-apaan loe?" Seren a.k.a. Squalo langsung nendang-nendang ntuh cowok yang… busyet! Nempel kayak perangko.

"DINOOOO!"

"Hah? Kayak suaranya Kouya?" Dino celingukkan tapi masih meluk Squalo.

DUAK!

Tonfa melayang dengan mulusnya ke arah wajah Dino. Dino melongo, perasaan nggak ada bawahannya yang ngefans ama tonfanya Kyouya deh. Tiba-tiba bawahannya membuka jalan. Dino mikir, emang ada ibu-ibu mau bersalin ya, kok mundurnya gelagepan begitu?

"Weitz! Kyouya?"serunya saat terlihat si Cloud Gardian terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan si Hibird siap dengan armor tempurnya.

"Kau-sudah-berani-selingkuh-di-depan-mataku?" Hibari mulai mengenakkan perlengkapan tempurnya. Para bawahan Dino langsung semakin lebarmembuka jalan. Mereka mikir, "Pertengkaran suami istri nih."

"Bu… bukan Kyouya, kau salah paham,"jelas Dino gugup. Dia menyesali kenapa dia meluk Squalo tadi!

"Salah paham? Kami korosu!"

"He..hei Kyouya!" Dan akhirnya pertengkaran suami istri itu berlanjut.

"Maa daa,"lirih Squalo lalu pergi ninggalin dua sejoli itu.

"Lepasin! Gue mo bunuh Tsuna!"

"Nggak!"

"Dia udah nyuruh kamu selingkuh. Bakal gue bunuh dia!"

"Kyouya!"

*v*

"Begitu ceritanya,"jelas Dino ke Tsuna pake layanan video call. Hibari siap di belakangnya buat ngasih 'kami korosu'.

"A..aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas informasinya Dino-san. Sekarang giliran kami menanyakan alasan Squalo,"ucap Tsuna gugup. Tsuna mikir pasti deh kejadian Dino ama Squalo. Huwaaa dia bakal di 'kami korosu'!

"Ah, mengenai alasannya aku sudah tahu."

"Hooo, jadi kau memang menyukai Squalo jadi menyelidikinya sampai seperti itu?"

GLEK!

"Bukan! Aku cuma mendengar dari kenalannya Squalo yang sekarang! Ini masalah tangannya!"

"Tangan?" Kali ini Yamamoto yang berseru. Ok lah mereka kan sama-sama seorang swordsman.

"Sepertinya dia mendapat kecelakaan setelah menyelesaikan misi. Dan sebagai seorang swordsman yang tidak bisa lagi memegang pedang, aku yakin itu alasan dia mengundurkan diri."

"Kau sudah memberitahu anggota keluarga Varia?"tanya Gokudera. Dino menggeleng.

"Belum, bukannya dia mengatakan pada mereka untuk menganggapnya sudah mati?"

"Bagi seorang swordsman tidak bisa memegang pedang sama saja mati." Pandangan Yamamoto langsung kinclong. "Aku yang akan pergi!"

DUAK!

"Aduh! Gokudera!"

"Baseball idiot! Kau lupa kejadian seminggu yang lalu? Aku yang akan pergi."

"Tidak boleh"

"Tapi Juudaime…"

"Absen Gokudera tidak akan cukup lagi. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Itu tidak boleh! Sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang pergi?"tawar Dino. Kalau menunggu mereka kayaknya bakal makan waktu 5 bulan deh.

"Hoo, kau sudah mau mati?"tanya Hibari yang udah siap nyembelih Dino. Sepertinya dia benar-benar cemburu pada Squalo.

"Ka…Kau bilang apa? Tentu saja kau ikut,"tenang Dino sambil ngelirik tonfa yang udah siap ngorok lehernya.

"Ah, itu usul yang bagus. Jadi kalian bisa sekalian kencan,"canda Yamamoto. Muka Hibari memerah.

"Ba…baiklah kalau dipaksa." Hibari membuang muka malu-malu kucing. Dino dalam hati benar-benar berterima kasih pada Yamamoto. Dia udah mikir bakal hadiahin gaun pernikahan sejoli itu bulan depan.

"Kalau begitu selamat bertugas Dino-san!"  
"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tsuna!"

"Jadi…" Hibari ngelirik sinis ke arah Dino. "Kau nggak ganti sasaran ke Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

*v*

"Voi, ada urusan apa?"tanya Squalo ketus, Dino dan Hbari duduk di depannya. Sedang Lisa menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan.

Semua ini berawal beberapa menit yang lalu…

"Voi terima kasih,"ucap Squ yang dalam nadanya sama sekali nggak ikhlas. Lisa cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Melihat Squ bisa ngomong terima kasih aja tanpa dipaksa benar-benar suatu keajaiban. Dia udah mikir bakal langsung ngaku dosa abiz ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi.

"Sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintu,"pamit Lisa. Squ langsung kembali mengambil alat rehab tangannya di bawah sofa dan memulai latihannya.

"Wah, benar-benar si Hiu." Kaget gara-gara julukannya keluar, otomatis Squ langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Voi kepala tempurung. Kau masih setia sama bule kampung itu?"

JLEP!

Duri-duri langsung menusuk hati Dino.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"pinta Dino sabar. Entah kenapa kalau berhubungan dengan keluarga Varia rasanya dialah yang tertindas.

"Voi!"seru Squalo yang kekesalannya udah numpuk.

"Aku tahu alasan kau mengundurkan diri dari Varia family dan mengganti identitas. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar memikirkannya? Semua orang mencemaskanmu."

"Voi, aku sudah bilang jangan cari aku. Aku sudah mati atau ganti identitas itu semua urusanku."

"Kau terluka gara-gara gadis ini?"tanya Hibari cuek, dia nggak peduli dan malah sedang asik main-main ama Hibird. Dia kan maunya kencan ama Dino bukan nemuin Hiu goreng.

"Maaf!"mohon Lisa. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Voi! Aku sudah bilang itu gara-gara aku ceroboh!" Gadis itu terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Tsuna bahwa kau masih hidup, tapi tidak tentang keberadaanmu."

"Voi, kau tidak memberitahu Varia member kan?"

"Apa aku perlu melaporkannya?"

"Bilang pada mereka aku sudah mati, atau kura-kura dan burung itu akan langsung ku mutilasi!"ancam Squ. Enzo dan Hibird langsung besembunyi di balik majikan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat!" Hibari langsung memberikan death glare ke Dino. " Aku tidak akan menjawab aapun yang berkaitan dengan kematianmu. Jadi kalau Varia member yang lain mencarimu itu bukan urusanku."

"Terserah."

"Satu lagi." Hibari udah siap-siap nyerang Dino kalau ntuh cowok bener-bener mau jadiin Squalo simpanannya. "Enzo beneran nggak enak. Jangan dimakan apalagi diparut. Dijadiin sashimi juga nggak enak. Digoreng apalagi. Lagipula daging Enzo sedikit. Hibird kalau mau dimasak harus nyabutin bulunya dulu. Repot. Jangan dimutilasi!" Enzo langsung ngigit telinga majikannya itu. Hibird? Matukkin kepala seme majikannya.

"Terserah,"cuek Squ, padahal dalam hati langsung ishtighfar. Dia bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau si Dino udah berlagak bencong. Nemenin dia malak om-om di Uruguay mau gak ya?

"Yang terakhir." Dino, Squ, dan Lisa menatap ke satu arah kebingungan. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh ato selingkuh sama Dino, kami korosu!"

* * *

Syntia : Sesuai janji si ikan hiu keluar di chapter ini

Tsuna : Tapi syntia-san kenapa Squalo tidak keliatan?

Syntia : Ah~ mungkin udah siap-siap buat mncul di chapter berikutnya.

Xanxus : Scum!

Syntia : M peg-nya chapter depan! Sabar dikit kenapa sih?

Tsuna : Tapi syntia-san katanya nggak jadi M-peg?

Syntia : Jadi part-lah, pokoknya nih chapter jadi XS!

Xanxus : jangan membuatku menunggu!

Syntia : Berisik loe stronzo! (dikejar mo dibantai Xanxus)

Tsuna : Ah yang penting PLEASE REVIEW aja lah.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Ricerca

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Summary : Squalo tertangkap! Terus apa yang dilakukan Xanxus? "Ushishishi sepetinya aku mengganggu."

Warning : OOC, gaje

*v*

Syntia : Sankyuu minna! Hiks hiks aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalo cerita yang gue buat gara-gara stress belajar buat ujian masuk kemarin ternyata disukai.

Tsuna : Syntia-san ini tissue-nya.

Syntia : Bagi beberapa orang yang nggak tahu, bahasa yang aku gunakan disini adalah YES=YES dan NO=NO yang diterapkan di bahasa Indonesia.

Tsuna : Sebenarnya Syntia-san masih bingung dengan bahasa Indonesia yang mengatakan NO=YES dan YES=NO.

Syntia : ARGH! Buka rahasia!

Tsuna : Ah! Gomen.

Syntia : sigh. Untuk yang tidak sabaran lagi gue persembahkan XS! Sebenarnya mau didiamin lebih lama lagi.

Tsuna : Study buat fanfic XS lagi ya?

Syntia : Hohoho Bagi penggemar Bel dan pasangan Straight, Fanfic terbaru dari akan menghiasi Fanfiction sebentar lagi. Oh ya, jangan lupa baca Fanfic yang laen ya!

Syntia +Tsuna : Hope you like it!

* * *

"Che, basah,"umpat Squalo sembari berteduh di halte. Kira-kira sejam lagi bus selanjutnya baru datang. Dengan agak kesal dia memeras rambutnya, berharap rambut indahnya nggak bakal lepek karena kebahasan. Dan tentu saja dia nggak bawa hairdryer. Untung tadi pagi dia nggak sempat mencat rambut gara-gara Lisa mau pergi ke luar kota lagi.

Dia memandangi baju dan celananya. Terlalu basah. Apa bisa kering sebelum bus datang ya? "Che,"umpatnya lagi kemudian duduk di kursi. Dia memandangi tangannya. Kedua tangannya sudah bisa berfungsi seperti biasa. Tapi kalau untuk melakukan gerakkan yang cepat semacam kendo atau anggar, masih butuh waktu lama. Itupun kalau syarafnya kembali seperti semua, dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Squalo menatap rintihan air hujan. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Ini bukan dirinya. Dia kini Seren, sepupu Lisa bukan lagi Squalo. Dia harus melupakan berpedang dan dunia mafia. Tapi… apa dia benar-benar bisa hidup seperti orang biasa?

Tiba-tiba saja dengan nista sebuah mobil lewat di depannya dan mencipratinya dengan air di tanah. Squalo langsung membumkam mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Dia melihat bajunya. Yaikz! Penuh lumpur. Dia terpaksa pulang jalan kaki lagi, nggak mungkin ada bus yang mau dinaikinya. Dia mulai mengutuki pemilik mobil itu sampai…

BRAK!

Squalo berhenti mengumpat dan melihat ke sumber suara. Mobil bangsat itu berhenti. Dan pemilik mobil bastard itu mendekatinya. Dalam hati Squalo bersorak kegirangan karena bisa mutilasi ntuh makhluk sekarang juga.

"Squalo?"panggilnya. Cowok di depannya terlihat sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengumpat pelan. "Scum!" lelaki itu langsung menarik Squalo dan melemparkannya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Voi, aku mau keluar!"

"Kau ikut denganku!" Mobil dipacunya dengan kencang. Tidak peduli dengan medan yang licin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Turunkan aku sekarang juga. Voi!" Orang itu tetap diam. "Voi!" Orang itu sama sekali tak bergeming. "Voi, Xanxus!"

*v*

"Jerk! Voi! Xanxus!" Cowok itu tetap menggeretnya. Squao menggerutu. Andai tangannya sudah benar-benar sembuh, mantan bos-nya ini pasti akan langsung dilempar dari jendela hotel. Hotel? Yap! Squalo dibawa dengan paksa oleh Xanxus dengan sama sekali tidak melepaskannya.

Squalo mulai mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Dia benar-benar bingung, apa yang dilakukan si Lord Xanxus yang sama sekali tak pernah ingin berurusan dengan orang lain sampai datang ke daerah ini? Untuk mencarinya kah? Dia langsung meringis. Hal itu sama sekali tidak akan mungkin pernah terjadi. Orang yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri di atas segalanya dan hanya melihat orang lain sebagai sampah? Well bukan dia namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membantah dan membiarkan orang ini memperlakukan dirinya seenak hati.

"Voi!"teriaknya sebelum dia di banting masuk ke dalam si tuan angkuh satu itu. Squalo meringis rusuknya yang retak dan hampir sembuh kini terasa sakit lagi. Dia benar-benar bingung, untuk apa orang itu menyeretnya ke tempat ini sampai mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tadi? Cowok berambut perak itu menatap penuh dendam pada lelaki di depannya yang kini memandangnya seakan-akan dia makhluk-kecil-tak-berguna-di-seluruh-alam-semesta. Tapi bukan Squalo namanya kalau tidak bisa membalas tatapan Xanxus dengan tatapan apa-loe-liat-liat. Tiba-tiba Squalo teringat sendiri. Di saat seperti ini biasanya…

**"Wah tontonan yang menarik. Benar kan Mammon, ushishishi?"Tanya Bel pada Mammon yang biasanya pasti mangkring di pundaknya.**

**"Wah, benar-benar romantis,"komen Lussuria dengan latar belakang penuh bunga. Dan Lavi sudah siap-siap bawa benteng Takeshi buat menghalau segala bentuk barang yang dilempar sang Ketua yang biasanya nyasar padanya(?).**

"Voi, buka pintunya, aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu!"suruh Squalo sembari mencoba untuk berdiri. Lengannya terasa sakit sekali, genggaman Xanxus yang terlalu kencang kini menorehkan tanda di pergelangan tangannya.

BRUGH!

"Ukh!" Squalo di dorong dengan sadis ke arah bed. Squalo mendongakkan kepala jengkel. Sial, tatapan lelaki di depannya kini penuh amarah. Dia mengumpat, seandainya dia tadi bawa senjata… "VOII!"

"Scum! Kau lupa bawa senjata?" Squalo meringis pelan saat mantas Bosnya itu menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya dan tangan yang lain berada di leher Squ siap untuk mencekiknya.

"Voi, itu bukan urusanmu!" Xanxus tersenyum. Bukan! Bukan senyum lembut atau apa. Senyum itulah yang paling dibenci lelaki mantan Rain Guardian itu. Senyum sinis ala Bos Varia. Tentu saja senyum itu hanya dimiliki Bos Varia, Xanxus.

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu, scum." Xanxus meletakkaan sebelah lututnya di perut Squalo. Membuat cowok itu mengerang kesakitan. "You're mine. You belong to me."

"Che, bastard!" Squalo mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi genggaman Xanxus semakin erat.

"Remember Scum! You're mine for the rest of your life."

~**~DEMI KEAMANAN DAN KENYAMANAN BERSAMA, YANG INGIN MELIHAT RATING M SILAKAN PERGI KE TITLE PRE-NYA : Shark Punishment~**~

"Ushishishi." Senyum Bel terkembang tiba-tiba. Padahal mereka kan sedang liat film horror.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"bingung Lavi. Lussuria dan Mammon sedang menjalankan misi. Jadi hanya mereka berdua yang nonton film horror salah satu koleksi Belphegor. Lavi jadi semakin yakin kalau Bel benar-benar psikopat.

"Ushishishi. Saat ini pasti Bos sedang berduaan dengan Squally,"ujarnya laknat. Senyum cheshire-nya terkembang lebar. Dia masih ingat, begitu antusiasnya bos Varia itu waktu tahu kalau Squalo, sang Rain Guardian mereka masih hidup. Yaa meskipun Squalo sudah mengundurkan diri. Tapi siapa dia? Yang memutuskan memecat atau tidaknya kan Xanxus. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai kabar yang diberikan kepala keluarga Cavallone itu, dan diam-diam menyuruh mereka menyelidiki si kepala jagung itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Bos akan menjemputnya sendiri, dan tidak memperbolehkan kita ikut."

"Ushishishi, Squally kan kesayangan bos." Bel tersenyum riang. Setelah ini dia pasti bisa melihat pemandangan indah antara Bos-nya dan Squalo. Dia nggak nyangka, ternyata dia terlalu genius sebagai seorang pangeran. Tawa laknatnya kembali terkembang. Bahkan lebih lebar daripada biasanya. Setelah ini dia hanya tingga mengambil video dari kamar bosnya itu dan mengusuli Squalo sepuasnya.

*v*

3hari kemudian Squalo terbangun di pagi hari yang indah. Xanxus tak ada di sampingnya dan yang lebih menyengkan lagi dia sudah melihat koper yang di pak di samping tempat tidur. Dan setidaknya itu berarti dia sudah terbebas dari tangan Xanxus, yaa setidaknya pagi itu.

"Kau masih betah disana, Scum?" Suara itu langsung menghancurkan pagi yang nyaman dan indah bagi pemilik rambut perak itu. Dia melirik ke sumber suara dengan jengkel. "Cepat, kita mau check out!"suruhnya lalu melemparkan handuk kecil tepat ke arah wajah cowok itu.

Squ yang tentu saja sudah muak diperintah-perintah langsung mengambil bajunya yang sudah tertata rapi di sebelahnya. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tak peduli dengan mata Xanxus yang terus mengawasi seluk beluk tubuhnya. Oh, please! Dia sudah melihatnya terus selama tiga kali dua puluh empat jam. Apa itu belum cukup?

Mantan Rain Guardian itu mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan seksama. Oh yeah, dia pernah lupa menguncinya dan Xanxus langsung menerobos kamar mandi. Dan ternyata sama sekali tidak mengagetkannya. Begitulah Bos Varia, selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Dan tentu saja, langsung meng-held Squalo. Bahkan para reader tahu apa yang dilakukan Xanxus kemudian. Yes, at bathroom. Ones? Twice? Dia tidak lagi mempedulikanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya tenang sejak mereka bertemu lagi.

Xanxus menatap ke arah kamar mandi. Terkadang dia bingung bagaimana bisa anak buahnya yang satu itu tetap menjaga rambut dan kulit tubuhnya halus. Dia tahu, dia sudah tahu setiap inchi dari tubuh Rain Guardiannya itu. Dan dia sangat menikmati hukuman yang diberikannya. Dan hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah melucuti pakaian Squalo, lagi.

Engsel pintu terbuka, dan Squalo keluar dengan perlahan. Badannya benar-benar terasa sakit semua. Cowok itu menatap garang ke arah Xanxus. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Voi, why you do me so hard?"tanyanya kesal. Xanxus mendekatinya tetap memasang senyum yang sangat amat dibencinya.

"Wanna know?"Lelaki berambut perak itu melirik ogah-ogahan ke arah bosnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tentu, sebelum Xanxus menahannya dalam pelukan cowok itu.

"Voi!'

"Agar kau tidak bisa kembali ke pengacara itu,"bisiknya. Squalo tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Apakah itu mungkin? Xanxus si tuan angkuh nan arogan itu cemburu? Dia pasti salah dengar.

"Aku bertemu dengan siapapun itu urusanku."

BRUGH!

Xanxus kembali membantingnya ke bed untuk kesekian kalinya. Squ menampilkan tampang how-dare-you dan Xanxus membalasnya dengan jangan-macam-macam-denganku. Dan saat keadaan mulai memanas…

"Ushishishi sepetinya aku mengganggu." Kontan kedua cowok itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Xanxus dan Squalo langsung bangkit. "Hallo Squally, bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya pangeran psiko satu itu sembari iseng membuka kerah baju Squalo. "Sepertinya kau begitu dicintai,"bisiknya lalu langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari tonjokkan Squ.

PYAR!

Sebuah benda hancur tepat di sebelah Belphegor. Tentu saja hasil dari lemparan Bos-nya. "Itu pasti kameramu,"ujar Xanxus jengkel.

"Ushishishi, tidak baik bos langsung menuduh,"senyumnya. Tapi dia sedikit sayang juga sih tidak bisa melihat tontonan menarik. "Padahal aku sengaja menjemput karena Lussuria dan Mammon sudah menunggu kedatangan Bos dan Squally,"ujarnya lalu berbalik menuju ke arah pintu kamar. Squalo menatap Xanxus dan dalam sekejap dan tentunya singkat, menciumnya.

"Voi pangeran idiot, bantu aku!"serunya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kelihatan bahwa Xanxus sudah over-do-it.

"Pilihanmu cuma dua Scum. Aku yang membantumu atau aku menggendongmu." Wajah Squalo langsung memerah dan Bel tentu saja tersenyum riang.

"Ushishishi Squally, sepertinya itu menarik." Squalo langsung menatap tajam Bel. Tapi dia langsung berbalik menuju ke arah Xanxus yang tetap bertahan dengan senyumannya. Benar-benar membuat Ikan Hiu itu kesal sepanjang waktu.

"Tapi setelah kupikir…" Xanxus langsung mengangkat tubuh Squ. "Aku lebih suka menggendongmu seperti ini."

"Voi! Turunkan aku!"berontaknya yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Ushishishi tidak masalah kamera videonya rusak. Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkannya." Bel mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya. Dia pasti akan mengusili Squalo lagi. Dan kali ini bos Varia pasti akan mendukungnya.

*v*

Sementara itu di atap sekolah Namimori Gakuen…

BRUAK!

"Apa maksudnya ini?"kesal Gokudera sembari membanting kotak berisikan dress ke arah Yamamoto.

"Hah? Kau juga mendapatkannya ya?"bingung Yamamoto.

"Jadi… ini bukan darimu?" Yamamoto menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu dari siapa?"

"Memang apa isinya?"Tanya Tsuna sembari berusaha mengintip kotak itu.

BRUAK!

"Kalian masih ada disini."

GLEK!

"Hi…Hibari-san?"

"Apa kalian tidak dengar bel masuk, herbivore?"

"Kami mau kembali kok." Keringat basah mulai muncul di dahi Tsuna.

"Hmm? Bungkusan itu…"

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap kotak yang tadi dilemparkan Gokudera. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa!" Tsuna pun berlari kencang sambil membawa kotak dan menggeret Yamamoto dan Gokudera di saat yang besamaan.

"Sudah kuduga, Dino menyerahkan itu ke Sawada Tsunayoshi."

*v*

Dino : Hibari pasti akan datang membunuhku.

Syntia : Tenang, cinta itu deritanya memang tiada akhir.

Squalo : Voi! Kenapa gue jadi yang tertindas?

Syntia : (ngelirik Xanxus) Soalnya nggak seru kalau kamu nggak ditindas.

Tsuna : Karena Syntia-san sedang melarikan diri dari tebasan Squalo-san akhirnya kami ucapkan terima kasih pada semua reader.

Dino : Fanfic ini tamat sampai disini. Dan jangan lupa!

Tsuna + Dino : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
